Favor
by Hibari-sempai
Summary: Post-Movie 2007: Ahora 47 le debía un gran favor. OC 47xNika.


**Disclaimer: Los personajes de Hitman, Agente 47 no me pertenecen.**

 **.**

* * *

 **.**

 **Favor**

 **.**

* * *

 **.**

— _Estableciendo conexión_ _. ¿Acepta recibir esta llamada?_

—Sí.

— _Buenas tardes, agente 64._

—Hola, Diana. ¿Qué tienes para mí?— preguntó el hombre calvo mientras ajustaba la mira de su rifle y apuntaba hacia el suelo, donde cientos de personas iban y venían en todas direcciones.

— _Por favor,_ _confirme localización del blanco sugerido._

—Confirmado— anunció, apuntando a la cabeza de un hombre alto y musculoso que revisaba unas postales en la calle, aparentemente desprevenido— Requiero reconocimiento facial del objetivo.

— _Procesando datos... Datos procesados. El resultado es inconcluso con la imagen capturada. Se requiere reconocimiento directo. ¿Acepta los nuevos parámetros?_

—Sí.

— _Cargando información... Últimas imagenes tomadas del Objetivo Primario. Por favor, recuerde que el objetivo podría haber alterado su apariencia. Se ruega sea preciso en el reconocimiento para evitar posibles fallas._

—Entendido.

64 ajustó la mira una vez más, observó fijamente la imágenes y luego de regreso al hombre, que seguía en la misma posición.

—Identifico al menos tres rasgos posibles. Procederé a...— el asesino se vio interrumpido cuando su blanco alzó la vista y lo observó. No hacia el tejado, sino a él fijamente, como si supiera que estaba mirándolo.

— _¿Agente 64? ¿Podría repetir la información?_

—Es él.

— _¿Confirma reconocimiento del Objetivo Primario?_

El asesino martilló su arma y se preparó a disparar. El hombre, cuyo cabello castaño cubría parcialmente su rostro, se llevó las manos a la espalda y las dejó allí, esperando que él hiciera el primer movimiento.

— _Agente 64, ¿confirma?_

64 se preparó para disparar, pero entonces el hombre súbitamente quitó las manos de su espalda y desvió la mirada. 64 lo siguió con su rifle mientras caminaba, quitando el dedo del gatillo cuando un niño pequeño que se interpuso en su tiro saltó a los brazos del hombre, y junto a él llegó una hermosa mujer con un sobrio vestido de verano, dándole un rápido beso en los labios. 64 se sorprendió al reparar en que tenía un tatuaje en la mejilla.

El hombre volvió a mirar fijamente hacia él, pero había algo diferente en su mirada. Una petición, casi una súplica porque no disparara en ese momento.

— _Agente 64, por favor, confirme objetivo—_ insistió Diana desde el ordenador.

—Dime, Diana, ¿qué fue lo que el objetivo hizo para estar en la lista negra?

— _Esa información es prescindible, y altamente clasificada. Su contenido podría afectar los parámetros de la misión. Sin embargo, puedo desclasificarla para usted si la considera de vital importancia para el éxito de la misma. ¿Acepta los nuevos términos?_

—Sí.

 _—Cargando información... El agente 47 fue acusado y sentenciado por insubordinación, tradición y deserción hacia la Organización. Su eliminación es inminente e indispensable. Es un elemento entrenado y altamente eficiente, considerado peligroso para la agencia por ese motivo. Por favor, confirme reconocimiento facial._

64 volvió a ajustar la mira, ligeramente vacilante.

— ¿Saben cuál fue la causa de la deserción?

— _Lo lamento, pero esa información no está disponible. Por favor, confirme reconocimiento._

Observó al hombre una vez más, junto al niño y a la mujer.

—Reconocimiento negativo.

— _Gracias. Por favor, retírese y borre sus huellas. La información de la siguiente pista de la ubicación del agente 47 será enviada cuando llegue a su próximo destino. Buena suerte._

—Adiós— 64 soltó un leve bufido y observó una vez más a través de la mirilla.

Ese hombre era el agente 47, estaba seguro de ello, y la mujer que lo acompañaba era Nika Boronina, cuya cabeza también tenía precio; pero, por algún motivo, estaba dejándolos con vida.

Quizás era por el niño, la mujer, o ambos. Para un Hitman algo como una familia, una vida apacible, era imposible e inaceptable, pero 47 había roto las reglas. Había conseguido eliminar a los asesinos que enviaban tras él año tras año, y formar una familia a pesar de eso.

¿Era una falla grave a la disciplina? Tal vez, pero no sería él quien mataría a una leyenda. Además, 47 aún tenía fama de ser el mejor Hitman de todos los tiempos. Si no lograba matarlo, lo cual era muy probable, 64 sabía que no viviría para contarlo.

Y no tenía planeado morir ese día.

Miró a 47 una última vez; éste le sostuvo la mirada, pareciendo entender su silencio, y con una seña de gratitud con la cabeza se dio la vuelta y, con demasiada prisa, alejó a su familia de la mira del rifle, perdiéndose con ellos en un mar de turistas.

Sonriendo casi imperceptiblemente, 64 desmanteló su rifle y dejó el explosivo dentro del estuche antes de cerrarlo y alejarse. Bajó las escaleras de aquel edificio abandonado pero se detuvo antes de llegar a la salida, divisando el pequeño detonador que alguien había dejado para él a los pies de la misma, con la nota: _Si no quieres morir, no vuelvas a apuntar con un rifle a mi familila. La próxima no será una advertencia. 47._

Sonrió ampliamente entonces, mirando su reloj y apresurándose a saltar del edificio antes de que el techo estallara en miles de pedazos, aprovechando la confusión del momento para arreglar su traje y perderse en la multitud.

Aún debía tomar un tren a Praga. Y ahora tenía la seguridad de que 47 le debía un gran favor, y esa explosión le había dicho que lo sabía.

 **.**

* * *

 **.**

 _ **N** del **A:**_

 **Hola a todos que leyeron hasta aquí!**

 **Este fic (repleto de Ooc) va dedicado a una persona muy especial que me pidió escribir algo tipo romance sobre la película.**

 **La película de 2007 me gustó mucho más que la última, lo que es extraño, según parece, porque no ha recibido las mejores críticas. No obstante, a mi parecer, Olyphant es el mejor para interpretar a Hitman.**

 **Como sea,**

 **Saludos!**

 **H.S.**


End file.
